


Lo Zoo di Talos

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Future Fic, Human Castiel, Kirk/Spock implied - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Dean, Slash, Star Trek reference
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dean.»<br/>«Sì.»<br/>«Perché se il tuo preferito è Spock, a carnevale io mi devo vestire da lui e tu da Kirk?»<br/>D'uh.<br/>Non è questa la domanda che si aspettava, non dopo quel film. E noesì, è per quello che gliel'aveva fatto vedere –a parte che non vedere Star Trek è uno sputo nell'occhio all'umanità.<br/>Star Trek è...<br/>«Dean?»<br/>Un rifugio dove tutto in 50 minuti finisce bene, finisce sempre bene, e si ride, e ci sono i tuoi amici, e niente cambia, e si sta sempre insieme, e nonostante i problemi alla fine si risolve sempre tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Zoo di Talos

E finisce “Alla ricerca di Spock”.

Dean sospira e allunga le braccia e le gambe, sentendo piacevolmente scricchiolare tutto.

Ah, questo è uno dei suoi film preferiti di Star Trek, Leonard Nimoy ci sa proprio fare.

Guarda Cass che è lì, accanto a lui, con la maglietta arrotolata un po' sui fianchi, un po' spiegazzata, i capelli sulle tempie, e gli occhi di sempre fissi sui titoli di coda.

_Cass nella sua piena umanità._

«Allora, piaciuto?»

Lui annuisce, e Dean quasi sente quella testolina ragionare.

Ahia.

Sta per arrivare una delle solite domande di Cass.

Dean non riesce a capire quando ha smesso di sentirsene terrorizzato, o irritato, o divertito.

_È Cass. Solo questo._

«Dean.»

Ecco appunto.

«Aspetta, amico, prima devo andare in bagno, poi potremmo filosofeggiare sulle orecchie di Spock.»

Si alza conoscendo già l'espressione perplessa di Castiel e sapendo già che l'altro lo seguirà fin davanti alla porta del bagno interno alla camera e gli parlerà da lì.

Dean di nuovo non ricorda quando ha smesso di tentare di fargli capire che, no, non è consuetudine umana piantonare gli amici perfino in bagno.

Ma da quando in qua la loro vita è fatta di consuetudine?

E poi lui mica è Elliot Reid.

(Appunto mentale: fare vedere Scrubs a Cass, giusto per godersi la sua faccia davanti a JD.)

Così entra in bagno e aspetta che Cass inizi a parlare.

«Dean.»

«Sì.»

«Perché se il tuo preferito è Spock, a carnevale io mi devo vestire da lui e tu da Kirk?»

D'uh.

Non è questa la domanda che si aspettava, non dopo quel film. E  _noesì_ , è per quello che gliel'aveva fatto vedere –a parte che non vedere Star Trek è uno sputo nell'occhio all'umanità.

Star Trek è...

«Dean?»

_Un rifugio dove tutto in 50 minuti finisce bene, finisce sempre bene, e si ride, e ci sono i tuoi amici, e niente cambia, e si sta sempre insieme, e nonostante i problemi alla fine si risolve sempre tutto._

«Un attimo, Cass, ora esco.»

Lo sciacquone che vortica come rumore per tornare in sé.

_Quale intermezzo migliore._

Ma fuori c'è Cass che lo aspetta, immobile come il soldatino che ora non è più.

E lo guarda.

Oh, Dean non lo ammetterà mai, ma gli piace. E no, non sa il perché e non gli interessa.

_Finché c'è Cass va bene, va tutto bene._

«Devo ripetere la domanda?»

E se non fosse Cass, se non avesse quegli occhi, Dean penserebbe che lo stia dicendo come una presa per il culo.

Sorride.

«Nha, ho capito, tranquillo.»   
«Non gradisci rispondere?»

Il sorriso si allarga e non resiste all'impulso di spettinargli i capelli.

Cass continua a guardarlo stranito e Dean si sente così bene che si getta sul letto a braccia aperte.

«Spock farebbe mai una cosa del genere?»

Chiede, sfrontato, quasi a imitazione perfetta del ghigno di Kirk.

Cass sbatte un attimo gli occhi e poi d'impeto si lancia sopra di lui, nell'unico volo d'angelo ora che può permettersi, schiacciando Dean completamente.

«Se dà la soddisfazione che sto provando io in questo momento, gli auguro di sperimentare al più presto.»

E Dean ride, pressato sul materasso, senza fiato e con un gomito di Cass scomodamente sulla milza.

E Cass diventa una tela. La risata di Dean non è che il colore, steso piano sul viso di Cass.

_Piccolo, intenso._

Dean ama ancora di più quel film.

«Dean.»

Rieccoci.

«Rispondo solo se ti cavi.»

Cass si alza e Dean, girando la testa, ancora da sdraiato, vede la fasciatura sotto la maglietta e i lividi violacei sulle gambe di Cass, coperte solo da un paio di pantaloni corti.

_Cristo, quanto ci era mancato poco due settimane prima._

Così poco che Dean non se n'era accorto, non l'aveva visto, ma aveva sentito il rumore rotto di–

«Spock è innamorato di Kirk?»

–ma erano ancora lì. Cass era lì. ( _Nulla di brutto. Nulla di brutto.)_

Solo due settimane dentro quella stanza per riprendersi e i film di Star Trek serie classica che mancavano.

D'uh, in verità sarebbero già potuti uscire da lì, come gli fa sempre notare Sam, brontolando dall'altro lato della porta della camera, ma Dean lo ignora. Cass è così silenzioso –diversamente silenzioso- quando Sam bussa (ma non entra, no, quella è una stanza per soli maschi, niente Samantha filo Star Warsiane in giro.)

«Non lo so con precisione.»

Risponde Dean, si tira su vicino al suo amico, spalla a spalla.

«Ma non so perché sono sempre stato certo del contrario.»

«Che Kirk amasse Spock?»

Annuisce.

Cass guarda il lettore DVD fermo.

«Capisco» dice solo.

E Dean gli crede.

«Però è un amore diverso», si trova a dire, e non voleva dirlo, non voleva aggiungerlo. Ora ha di nuovo gli occhi di Cass su di sé,  _come è sempre stato e come deve essere._

«Perché erano due uomini e Kirk preferiva le donne -o le androidi con fattezze da donne o le assassine con fattezze da donne?»

Dean arriccia il naso divertito.

«Non solo. Diciamo che... hai visto il film. Kirk sarebbe riuscito a vivere, sopravvivere, senza Spock, certo, ma come? Hai visto in che modo e hai visto anche quanto abbia sacrificato, neanche per riportarlo indietro, ma per fargli avere la vita eterna vulcaniana. E hai visto la sua faccia dopo, quando  Spock è vivo, e quando non si ricorda di nessuno di loro e invece di quando si ricorda il suo nome.»

Dean ha la gola secca, gli occhi fissi nella notte di Castiel.

«Ha sacrificato suo figlio, la sua astronave, la sua posizione alla Starfleet perché... perché aveva fiducia in Spock, perché Spock non l'aveva mai lasciato, solo perché—»

«Perché aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe tornato.»   
Il niente nella stanza minaccia di soffocare Dean. E Dean fa quello che fa sempre per tornare a galla.

Raschia fuori dalla gola una mezza risata e dice

«Ah, io non ce l'avrei mai fatta a fare una roba del genere.»

«Perché io non te l'avrei permesso.»

E gira la testa di scatto, con il sentore di stare per vomitare il cuore sul pavimento.

«Non avresti dovuto chiedermelo, mi sarei immolato da solo, se la scelta fosse stata tra me e Sam.»

«Cass—»

«E' giusto così.»

A Dean si schiudono le labbra, fumo di parole bruciate esce invisibile.

_Cazzo, Cass._

«Non puoi salvare tutti, amico mio.»

E lo dice con due occhi, con due occhi—

Bussano.

«Dean?»

Cass è immobile, morbido, cenere, che lo guarda per tenerlo insieme.

«Dean, ho portato da mangiare.»

_Ed è tutto lì il segreto._

«Dai, Dean, aprimi.»

E Dean allunga piano -tremando, trattenendosi fino a scoppiare- una mano verso Cass.

Ma non sente niente.

«Sono passate due settimane.»

_Niente._

«Devi uscire.»

«No.»

_Prima lo dice piano._

«No.»

_Poi più forte._

"Ho detto no!"

E Cass lo guarda, lo guarda con degli occhi così--

«HO DETTO NO!»

 

E poi la sua mano sopra la bocca, calda, grande.

_E Dean torna a respirare._

Dopo, si dice.

Dopo avrà tutto il tempo del mondo per sentirsi in colpa verso Sam, ma non ora.

_Non ora._

«Dean» sussurra Cass, gli occhi così tristi.

E Dean porta la mano sopra la sua, a stringere.

Ancora un po', prega.

Cass fa per togliere la mano, ma Dean stringe ancora di più.

_Ancora un po'._

E Cass respira e Dean lascia la presa, piano.

«Non possiamo rimanere qui per sempre.»

«Lo so.»

E non si dicono  _ma vorrei._

Dean si strappa di nuovo una risata raschiante dalla gola e si strofina la bocca.

«Ok, direi che il time out è finito. Ora tocca al quarto film, che è sempre diretto da quel genio di Nimoy.»

Incomincia, a macchinetta, per riempire il silenzio.

Fin da piccolo aveva sempre riempito il silenzio -della casa, di papà, di Sammy.

Mai quello di Cass, però. A lui piace quello di Cass.

Eppure eccolo lì.

«Ti giuro, Cass, se non ridi come un dannato a questo film, non hai un cuore, è una delle cose più dannatamente sputtanevoli che—»

_Eccolo lì._

«Dean.»

Eccolo lì, a parlare a vanvera con un ex angelo di un film in cui, per evitare la distruzione della terra, bisogna viaggiare nel tempo per salvare due cazzo di balene.

_La cosa più terrorizzante è che gli piace._

«Dovresti dar retta a tuo fratello.»

_Forse fin troppo._

«Lo dici solo perché non hai ancora visto questa meraviglia!»

E Cass lo guarda, Dean vede la propria speranza riflessa nei suoi occhi, mentre si dibatte disperata.

_Lo show della sua vita._

E sorride e ignora.

_Con la solita, logora colonna sonora._

«Dean.»

Si volta e incomincia a trafficare col lettore DVD.

«Dai, non fare il rompipalle, Cass! Parola di giovane marmotta, che tra dieci minuti ti rotolerai dal ridere.»

E Dean si volta e prega, prega che Cass inclini leggermente la testa e gli chieda, scandendo piano, che cosa sono le giovani marmotte, e il tempo si fermi di nuovo e tutto torni solo l'ennesimo finale felice di una puntata di Star Trek.

«Devi lasciarmi andare.»

Ma non accade.

_Non accade mai nella realtà._

«No.»

_Nella realtà non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare._

«Dean.»

_Nella realtà Spock sarebbe rimasto morto._

«Non se ne parla, tu devi ancora riprenderti e poi dobbiamo finire di vedere i film.»

_Nella realtà Kirk sarebbe rimasto solo._

«Sai che non è così.»

_Nella realtà..._

«Meglio che tu ti sia ridotto uno straccio questo Halloween, non eri ancora un perfetto Mr. Spock. Nessuno è un perfetto Mr. Spock senza aver visto l'originale chiacchierare con le balene e—»

_Kirk è solo una brace che si spegne piano._

«Perché mi menti?»

_E aspetta di diventare cenere._

«Perché non posso fare altro per tenerti qui.»

_Perché quello è l'unico modo in cui, forse, potrà tornare con lui._

Il letto non fa neanche un tonfo, quando Dean ci scivola sopra.

È così stanco.

Si prende la testa tra le mani e tira, tutta la frustrazione.

«Dai, Cass! Noi—»

E alza il capo e lo vede.

Cass –il suo Cass- che lo guarda.

_Come sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre._

La notte lo veglia, stanca come il mondo.

«È arrivato il momento.»

«No.»

Dean non rinuncia alla notte, non l'unica in cui riusciva veramente a dormire.

«Dean.»

«No.»

Cass stringe piano le labbra e lo guarda ancora.

E Dean ha un impulso irrefrenabile e sbagliato, che aspetta forse da più di una vita.

E questa volta non gli permette di pronunciare il suo nome, gli prende semplicemente il viso e se lo tira addosso.

_Vicino, così vicino che non potrà più scappare, non potrà più andarsene._

Ma è un momento.

Cass volta la testa e le sue labbra toccano solo profumo.

«No.»

_La voce di Castiel non è incrinata, ma Dean sa che Cass lo è._

Sente la propria mano venire stretta, artigliata, da un calore ruvido, protettivo, e non può che abbassare la testa e rabbrividire davanti al sospiro -piccolo, vibrante- che quelle labbra si lasciano uscire.

E Dean si sente una merda, si sente la più grande merda sulla faccia della terra, ma non lascia la presa su quella mano.

Fanculo a tutti, non gliene frega niente!

Lui non ha mai posseduto altro al mondo, se non quella mano.

Quella mano sulla sua spalla, sulla sua fronte, sul suo braccio, sulla sua stessa, di mano.

_E ora vogliono portargli via anche questo._

Avverte la morsa farsi più stretta e alza lo sguardo.

_Gli occhi di Cass che tremano._

Ma è un attimo.

 

Sente le loro mani alzarsi, insieme.

E si aprono piano, l'una sull'altra.

Le dita si separano, due a due.

Labbra sulla fronte.

_Gli occhi che si chiudono per un momento._

«Lunga vita e prosperità, Dean Winchester.»

_E che quando si riaprono non vedono niente._

 

  
 

**_Ed era la notte di Halloween._ **

**_Era la notte di Halloween quando, a proteggerlo da un'auto in corsa, Cass come costume aveva solo un paio di orecchie a punta._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dal tanto che era preso nei suoi pensieri, Sam non si sarebbe mai accorto della porta, aperta piano.

Non si sarebbe mai accorto dei piedi leggeri di suo fratello sul pavimento.

Non si sarebbe mai accorto del suo sguardo fisso su di sé.

«Sammy.»

Ma si sarebbe accorto del rosso dei suoi occhi, che invece di risaltarne il verde, li rendeva solo più opachi.

«Se n'è andato.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Ed era la notte di Halloween._ **

**_Era la notte di Halloween quando, a proteggerlo da un'auto in corsa, Dean come costume aveva solo una mano e un paio di orecchie a punta._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***  
> E siamo arrivati alla fine anche di questo.  
> Era un'idea che mi girava in testa da un bel po', ma si sa, l'Ispirazione è sovrana.  
> Ed è per me strano scrivere così, così di getto, stile bozza, buttare tutto giù e basta.  
> Mi sono sempre fatta guidare dalla corrente dei miei pensieri, lo ammetto, in tutte le mie ff ma questa è diversa.  
> Diversa perché in questo caso era realmente Dean che teneva il timone, per questo non è scritta come la scriverei io, ma Dean. C'è solo Dean, puramente Dean.  
> No, neanche Cass, perché come avrete capito dal finale della ff, in verità Cass è morto quella sera di Halloween, nel suo ultimo atto da angelo protettore dei Winchester.  
> E ci sarebbero un bel po' di cose da dire sulla fic.  
> Su come sia insieme un inno al mio amore per Star Trek e Supernatural (e prima o poi scriverò di Dean Winchester, Capitano della USS Impala NCC 1967).  
> In verità, pensandoci, mi sono accorta a posteriori che questa storia non è che una rivisitazione del pilot mai andato in onda di Star Trek TOS, ossia "Lo Zoo di Talos" poi riutilizzata per la doppia puntata de "L'Ammutinamento".  
> Per farla breve: Spock vuole riportare il suo vecchio capitano su Talos, un pianeta che i due avevano esplorato in passato insieme, abitato da esseri in grado di modificare la realtà e adattarla alle esigenze di ogni individuo, modificando la sua percezione del reale. Quindi tutto quello che è lì è falso, nulla è reale, ma allo stesso tempo lo è. Spock ci porta il suo capitano dopo che questo ha subito un tragico incidente che ha disintegrato il suo corpo dallo sterno in giù e gli ha bruciato il viso, non può più parlare né comunicare in nessun modo se non tramite una lucina a impulsi celebrali che si accende per il sì e il no.  
> Perché vi racconto tutto questo? Perché quella camera, quella della bat-caverna, è lo zoo di Talos di Dean. Finché rimane lì, la finzione sta in piedi, finché rimane lì, Cass è lì.  
> E lo ammetto, avevo intenzione di farvi delle note infinite su tutti i minimi aspetti di questa ff, di aprirveli piano piano davanti, uno a uno. Ma ho deciso di no. Ciò che voi avete colto è l'onirico di Dean, non c'è bisogno di spiegare (anche se, ovviamente, non vi prendo a ciabattate se mi fate delle domande).


End file.
